Heart Full of Fire
by Sacred-Amaranth
Summary: He loves her. She loves him. But it was never meant to be.


_**I surrender to your love  
And though I'm torn apart  
Fresh before my eyes  
I got a heart full of fire**_

Her hips swayed seductively from side to side, in time with the music. She moved elegantly, the swan slumbering inside her, hidden behind the pursed lips, tight bun, and square spectacles had awoken and erupted in full throttle. _Professor McGonagall_ did not exist tonight. As of this moment she was merely Minerva. _His _Minerva.

Albus was quite surprised to find that only a handful of people knew that the stern and strict Professor McGonagall was a dancer. And not just a ballroom dancer, mind you, the whole package, clubs included. He knew it from the moment he laid eyes on her: her perfectly slender waist, her strong, shapely legs. It didn't matter how often you rode a broomstick, literally and metaphorically speaking. One would never get legs like that without some serious moves on the dance floor.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall." Albus breathed against her ear, his body mimicking her sway to the rhythm.

Minerva instinctively paused when she realized that someone had recognized her. It was not that she was ashamed that someone had discovered her secret passion. It was just a bit awkward and inconvenient, especially when it was an emergency outing, desperately needed after a long, frustrating week. She turned around to reply to the mystery person but whatever words she had died immediately when she realized that the mystery person was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Fancy seeing you here, my dear." Albus said as he grasped her hand with his and wrapped his arm around her waist, continuing the steps of the dance. "May I ask what brought on this little outing of yours?"

"Oh, erm. Nothing special, really. I was just, erm, meeting a few friends. Yes, that's all. We were going to head over and get a drink and decided to meet here first. Otherwise I wouldn't be here at all." She stammered, having a difficult time focusing when the man she loved more than anything was mere inches away and she could feel his strong, warm arms wrapped tightly and securely around her.

_  
__**I called the bluff**_

"_Right, Minerva. And I'm Lord Voldemort in disguise.." _Albus smiled to himself. _"Why won't you admit that you come here every weekend?"_

Fortunately, for once luck was on Albus' side as one of the bartenders passing by called out to Minerva.

"Hello, Minerva! It's lovely to see you here again, love! You'll pleased to know that I've arranged for CJ to play 'Hips Don't Lie' for you later on tonight. I know how much you love that song and were disappointed last week when it was forgotten." Beamed Lancelot, one of the bartenders who had grown quite close to Minerva over the years of her visiting the club.

Minerva winced as her friend blew her cover and slowly met Albus' eyes once more, both annoyed and excited by the twinkle lingering there that she loved so much.

_**  
Watching you is not enough  
**_

Merlin how she missed him. Sure they worked together and saw each other everyday but it was different. There at Hogwarts they were _Professor Dumbledore _and _Professor McGonagall_, Headmaster and his deputy. As of this moment they were merely Albus and Minerva. Two people hiding their true feelings.

_**Sparks fly in the dead of night tonight  
Your call, I'm game  
**_

Together, their body moved as one, never faltering in their steps, completely synchronized with the music. Their eyes never left each other's as hidden passions and volumes of emotions were spoken in a language as clear as day to the pair._**  
**_

_**Just gimme what I need tonight**_

"Minerva…" Albus breathed against her ear, inhaling her sweet, seductive scent. "I need you…"_****_

I feel your fever rising  
This time there ain't no denying  
It's just too much for me to take

Minerva paused in her steps, her hand slipping away to brush a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. She could his eyes sending waves of desire burning into her skin, wanting nothing more than to feel his hands, mouth and tongue all over her body. Until she felt that dreaded, familiar feeling caress her body: fear. She quickly pulled away from Albus and headed over to the bar.

_**All lies turn green**_

She had her heart broken before. Lies, betrayal and deception were nothing new to her. Experience had taught her caution. Albus understood this and followed her.

_**  
You'd make it on the silver screen  
Play out your deepest hidden fantasy  
Go down in my flame**_

"You're an incredible dancer Minerva." Albus said as he ordered what she was drinking, never taking his eyes off her.

"How did you know I was here, Albus? I don't recall ever mentioning to you that I danced."

"You didn't. But I could see it in you eyes. You hide behind that stern façade and hold everything in. It's only natural that you release all that bottled up emotion somehow. " He whispered loudly enough so she, and only she could hear him over the loud, blasting music. Gently, he caressed her the contours of her face, indulging in its softness.

_**  
I know you want it just the same**_

For a moment, she abandoned herself to the emotions and feelings he was igniting in her but then quickly broke away. "Who are you to speak to me about suppressed emotions? You stay in your rooms everyday, depositing memory after memory into your pensieve. Never confronting those memories, merely hiding them away to be lost in time."

_**  
The way you're sexin' me is frightening  
**_

Albus stared at her, with a flicker of pain and regret in his sapphire orbs and nodded. "I know. And that is the biggest mistake of my life. To watch as time and opportunity passes me by and doing nothing more than waving to them as they leave me. But I can't do that anymore Minerva. I can't just sit back, regretting on the 'what could have been'. I can't suppress any more emotion. I can't lie to myself everyday, denying what I know is there. I am a coward, Minerva. I fear the emotions I have burning deep inside me day after day. Afraid of the fact that I love you, need you, and can't live without you."

_**  
We've got this thing together  
Something holds my body forever  
The time is right so take me now  
Take me now  
**_Minerva's breath hitched in her throat. Her ability to speak had fled, leaving her to do nothing more than stare at the man before her who was giving her such a blazing look filled with intense passion, love, and devotion. She was helpless. There was nothing she could do stop herself. She was bound to him for life and there was no way, even if she wanted to, to break these chains. She was, and always would be, his. Closer and closer she inched towards him. For a moment Albus thought she was going to slap him but was pleasantly surprised when he felt her lips capture his. _****_

I  
I surrender to your love  
And though I'm torn apart  
Fresh before my eyes  
I got a heart full of fire  
Right now  
It's tearing at my heart  
Tearing me apart  
How can this be so hard  
I got a heart full of fire

I'm burning up inside  
Prince did come alive  
Just lay it on the line  
Heart full of fire  


After he overcame his initial shock he apparated them back to Hogwarts, thanking the gods for his position of Headmaster, which allowed him many advantageous abilities.

_**  
**_There was everything to lose and nothing to gain. He was Headmaster and the greatest wizard of the age She was his deputy. A powerful witch in her own right, but not his equal. Never his equal. Their relationship was doomed from the start.

They knew it was wrong and disastrous. That after this one blissful moment their relationship would be forever altered. But they couldn't stop themselves. All the years of denied love, forsaken passion had come over them as quickly as a tornado wrecks havoc on an unsuspecting town. Tonight they were Minerva and Albus, but tomorrow and for the rest of their lives they would be Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. Partners, but not lovers.


End file.
